UnBound
by NeoMalfoy
Summary: UnBound: An Explanation
1. Default Chapter

Title: UnBound Author: NeoMalfoy Email: NeoMalfoyyahoo.ca Rating: R Paring(s): Unknown Disclaimer: Harry Potter and respective characters are the property of the author (JK Rowling) Publisher and distributor(s) (Schoolastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast and Warner Bros.) No Money is being made from the Publishing of this unauthorized fan fiction.  
  
UnBound: An Explanation This Fic is an experiment here's how it's going to work:  
  
Everyday I am going to sit down in front of my computer and write that's it...  
  
Once typed I will only check for spelling and grammar...  
  
No betaing at all, so this story is unbeta'd.  
  
I am not re-reading what I have written once it's on screen that's it.  
  
I have no idea what the story will be about or who the parings will end up being.  
  
Each chapter will be of varying lengths.  
  
Chapters could be anywhere from one word to... well as many pages as I write.  
  
I will write until I stop after one minute of inactivity what ever is written will be posted no matter how long or how short.  
  
The story may not be fluid or linier due to the fact that I will not re- write what I have written and at points may make no sense.  
  
I would appreciate all the feed back possible both positive and negative. If you love it tell me if you thing I suck ditto!  
  
Now on with chapter 1!  
  
NeoMalfoy July 7, 2004 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: UnBound Author: NeoMalfoy Email: NeoMalfoyyahoo.ca Rating: R Paring(s): Unknown Disclaimer: Harry Potter and respective characters are the property of the author (JK Rowling) Publisher and distributor(s) (Schoolastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast and Warner Bros.) No Money is being made from the Publishing of this unauthorized fan fiction. Date and time: July, 7 2004 8:28am to 9:11am Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter was in a particularly woke up in a particularly strange mood, he couldn't describe it, that's what made it particularly strange. Usually he woke up feeling miserable and did not want to talk to those he shared his dorm room with, Ron Weasly, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan. This morning though he found that hearing the others rustling around preparing for their first full day of the term he couldn't help but smile.  
  
The others noticed this and stared at him.  
  
"What?" Harry asked them.  
  
"You're smiling," Replied Ron his best friend.  
  
"Yeah, So?" another question.  
  
"You never smile in the morning," this time it was Neville Longbottom who answered.  
  
"Yeah, you're more likely to toss the closest book that you can get your hands on at the first one of us to make a noise and then tell us to go sod ourselves," continued Seamus.  
  
"Well fuck you very much," said Harry, "I just happened to realize that I missed you lot of wankers over the summer!"  
  
"So you mean you may actually start to be civil in the mornings instead of the horses patoot you normally are?" asked Dean.  
  
"Oh, for the first week or so," he answered truthfully.  
  
Harry then rose from his bed and began to ready himself for his first day of class.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione reached out and took their schedules form Pro. McGonagal, "Wouldn't you know it," Commented Hermione, "Double potions and double defense against the dark arts today."  
  
"So who's teaching DADA this year have you heard?" asked Ron.  
  
"No and Dumbledore didn't mention it in his welcoming speech last night either," replied Hermione.  
  
Just then the charm rang announcing the start of the days first class, for Harry, Ron and Hermione and most Gryffendors that was Potions. 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: UnBound Author: NeoMalfoy Email: NeoMalfoyyahoo.ca Rating: R Paring(s): Unknown Disclaimer: Harry Potter and respective characters are the property of the author (JK Rowling) Publisher and distributor(s) (Schoolastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast and Warner Bros.) No Money is being made from the Publishing of this unauthorized fan fiction. Date and time: July, 8 2004 8:25AM  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Door Slammed shut as the imposing figure of the Potions Master swept its way to the front of the class and up the three steps to the lecture stage of the Potions classroom/dungeon  
  
"Quills away," Ordered Prof. Severus Snape.  
  
There was a rustling of robes and book bags as everyone in the classroom put there quills away and some quite murmuring among the class as this was a strange order from their professor he usually waved his wand and told them to copy down the instructions that were displayed on the black broad.  
  
"Today I will be testing your abilities to listen," he said, "to see how well you can follow verbal instructions.  
  
"As I read out the instructions you will perform each task as I have instructed. Those of you who get the potion right will receive a mark of one hundred percent, those that do not will receive a mark of zero, as in life, this is an all or nothing test. Shall we begin?"  
  
There was no answer from the room, as they all knew this was a rhetorical question.  
  
"First, light your fire as it will need to burn precisely ten minutes before you place your cauldron over it."  
  
Everyone removed their wands from bags or picked them up and aimed them at the fire rings and collectively recited the fire charm.  
  
"Second in the stores cupboard you will find the following ingredients: Rats tooth, you will need one tooth, hellebore, nightshade, you will need two leaves of each and rose water one cup will do of that, everything else you should have in your basic potions kit. You will gather up those ingredients now." Snape continued with the instructions.  
  
As he read off each of the instructions his charges began to prepare each ingredient as instructed and added them to their cauldron when ordered at the end of the lesson the Potions Master gave them a grin, "now to test it," he said, then, "Can anyone identify the potion you have just concocted and it's properties?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"No?" He asked. He debated for a moment about deducting house points but then thought better of it as he would have to deduct points from slytherin also.  
  
"Well then shall we ingest some and find out?" he asked rather ominously.  
  
The class gave an audible collective gulp... Even the Slytherins.  
  
"Pour half a glass of potion in to your cups and drink"  
  
They did just that. Hoping, that Snape would not purposely poison them.  
  
From across the room everyone heard, "My god Malfoy!!!" And turned to face the speaker.  
  
"Twenty Points from Gryffendor!" said Snape, knowing exactly whom it was who spoke. "What's the matter Potter?"  
  
"Umm, It's Malfoy sir," replied Harry.  
  
Meanwhile the rest of the class was feeling very cheery all of the sudden.  
  
"What about him?" Snape asked his patience growing ever thinner.  
  
"He just... he just, um," Harry stuttered.  
  
"JUST WHAT POTTER!?" Snape exclaimed finally losing it.  
  
"Just kissed me sir," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Just kissed..." Snape stopped midway though his question, "Just WHAT?"  
  
"Um, kissed him sir," the blond answered.  
  
"Why?" asked the professor.  
  
"Cause he's so cute," replied Draco mater of factly.  
  
"Shit," was all the rest of the class heard before breaking into gales of laughter and disbelief, at what Malfoy had just said and at their swearing teacher.  
  
Perhaps I shouldn't have gone with giggle-juice for this lesson, Snape thought wearily to himself... 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: UnBound Author: NeoMalfoy Email: NeoMalfoyyahoo.ca Rating: R Paring(s): Unknown Disclaimer: Harry Potter and respective characters are the property of the author (JK Rowling) Publisher and distributor(s) (Schoolastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast and Warner Bros.) No Money is being made from the Publishing of this unauthorized fan fiction. Date and time: Monday, July 12, 2004 8:47AM to 9:02AM  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What on earth did you do Potter?" Moaned Snape, "How could you possible have messed up with me dictating the recipe to you?"  
  
"Wasn't Harry," Intoned Draco.  
  
"What do you mean wasn't Harry?" glared Snape as his prized pulp, "please Mister Malfoy don't tell me you were the one to mess up this potion."  
  
"Yes sir, but no sir I have to admit that I did mess up, I think I added Woormroot when I should have added Wormroot," replied Draco smiling at Harry.  
  
Why on earth was Malfoy admitting to Snape that he messed up, Thought Harry to Himself, Snape was about to put the blames solely on me Malfoy should be wetting himself laughing.  
  
Harry Paused...  
  
And more importantly why did Malfoy KISS me and say he thought I was cute!?  
  
"Mister Malfoy you do realise what you have just concocted and ingested?" Gasped Severus.  
  
"No sir, not a clue," answered Malfoy, tearing his eyes from Harry to blink up at his teacher.  
  
"You are now under the effects of a powerful truth serum, even more powerful then veratserum, I'm afraid," The Potions Master informed him.  
  
Again a great cacophony of giggles rose from the rest of the class.  
  
"Oh, for the love of..." Snape hissed though his teeth, "Class dismissed, not clear out!"  
  
Everyone began to leave the classroom, Harry, Ron and Hermione began to pack up their stuff and head for the door also. "Not you, Potter," Snape, snapped at Harry. 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: UnBound Author: NeoMalfoy Email: NeoMalfoyyahoo.ca Rating: R Paring(s): Unknown Disclaimer: Harry Potter and respective characters are the property of the author (JK Rowling) Publisher and distributor(s) (Schoolastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast and Warner Bros.) No Money is being made from the Publishing of this unauthorized fan fiction. Date and time: Tuesday, July 13, 2004 8:26AM to 9:12AM  
  
Chapter 4 "You Potter, will be making sure Mr. Malfoy here doesn't make... an ass of himself while under this potion," Snape growled at Harry.  
  
"Why me?" he asked.  
  
"Because, I said so!" Snape barked in reply.  
  
"Yes sir," sighed Harry, "Sir, how long will the potions effects last?"  
  
"With the amount of potion Mr. Malfoy consumed, assuming that is, he drank out of the glass that was included in his potions kit," Snape glanced at Draco for conformation. Draco simply nodded.  
  
"Then he'll be under it's influence for about one week," replied Snape. Then turning to Draco, "as for you Malfoy I hope this has taught you a valuable lesson about listening to instructions clearly."  
  
"Not really, sir," replied Draco honestly.  
  
"Well I hope that once this week is though the message will have sunk into that that thick skull of yours. You are now both dismissed, and remember Potter..." Snape left the threat open.  
  
Outside the potions dungeon Harry turned to Draco and sighed, "Why do you always seem to drag me into your dilemmas?"  
  
"In hopes that you'll notice me," replied Draco.  
  
"I have noticed you," said Harry, "I've noticed you being mean, I've noticed you being arrogant, I've noticed you being classist, need I go on?"  
  
"No," muttered Draco, bowing his head.  
  
"Well let's go," Harry turned to walk up the stairs to the Great Hall to meet Hermione and Ron.  
  
Snape stuck his head out the door, "One other thing Potter, to make absolute sure that Malfoy is okay you will be bunking in the Slytherin dorms or Mr. Malfoy will share in the um... Comforts... of Gryffendor tower, it is your choice."  
  
"I'm not spending time in the Slytherin dungeon," any more time that is, he finished in his own head, "Malfoy if I have to baby sit you, you're staying in Gryffendor."  
  
"Sounds fun," came the unexpected answer from Draco, even Snape did a double take.  
  
"Fine then I shall have one of the House Elves sent to fetch what you will need from your dorm," replied Snape and shut the potions door once again.  
  
"This is just GREAT!" Harry said slumping his shoulders and restarting his way to the Great Hall assuming Malfoy would follow.  
  
The two rivals climbed the stairs in silence once they reached the top Harry turned to Draco and grabbed him by the collar, "We're meeting Ron and Hermione one insult just one Weasel or Mudblood from your lips and it's your head got that ferret boy?"  
  
"No Weasel or Mudblood got it, then tell Weasly and Granger to lay off the Malfoy bashing," he replied his cheeks turning slightly pink.  
  
"Why you..." He started to get angry the stopped himself and realized that Draco was right, it's only fair if Draco... I mean Malfoy, he corrected himself, has to be civil then so should Ron and Hermione, "Okay I'll tell them just don't say anything if they say something when they see you in tow, Promise?"  
  
"No, if they saw something..."  
  
"Draco, if they say something then you say something, they'll say something then you'll say something and I won't be able to get a world in edgewise to say not to say anything so please I'm asking you let me handle it okay?" Harry pleaded with Draco.  
  
"You called me Draco," said Draco.  
  
"Yes I did, if I can call you Draco and we can have this semi-civil conversation then you can bite your tongue for a few seconds, so please promise me that you will," Harry said.  
  
"Okay I promise," smiled the blond.  
  
"Thank you," Harry smiled back. 


End file.
